User blog:TheScottBird/More ERB Stories
Hey guys. I thought I'd just make this little blog to ask everyone a question. If ERB were to make anymore battles based upon stories (ex. Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is based on "A Christmas Carol") which stories would you like to see spoofed? Now by stories, I'm guessing that literature, film, and video game plotlines can fall into this category. So, here are some ERB takes on stories I'd like to see happen. The Wizard of Oz We'd need someone to play Dorothy. My bet is on a modern day pop star, so maybe Iggy Azuela or Ariana Grande? Then, we'd need a brainless person. I'm guessing Justin Bieber could return for this role. Or, can anyone think of an historical brainless person? Next up is a heartless person. I haven't a clue right now on this one, but I'm guessing an historical person would fit here. I also think Eminem could fit here. I know he has a heart because he loves his fans and family, etc. but Slim Shady definitley doesn't. Just a suggestion. Next is a cowardly person. Who is a famous coward? And finally, we could have Oz rap. Now it could be the real Oz, or we can have a famous person who disguised themselves under an alter-ego for many years and no one knew their real identity until a while later. I know someone famous who falls under that defintion, but I can't think of them right. Any help? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I know this is kind of far-fetched. But we could a battle where Willy Wonka is one of the title rappers, and he brings his opponent all around the factory, with third-party rappers along the trails. Monopoloy Alright, this one is kind of off too. But we could have another battle of the riches, where it contains two title rappers facing each other on a Monopoloy board, and then as they land on each property, another millionaire appears as a third-party rapper. Sort of a mixture between Rasputin vs Stalin and Trump vs Scrooge. Trump, Scrooge, Morgan, and Kanye are all possible returness for this battle. Plus, Justin Bieber, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, etc. etc. I know those people have all been in an ERB before, but those are the only millionaires that come to my mind at this moment. Super Mario Bros. I was thinking of a video game battle royale, where it features Mario progressing through a Super Mario Bros.-esque area, (I'm talking about the original SMB for the NES) and every time he reaches a castle, another video game protagonist/antagonist faces him. So sort of a Trump vs Scrooge battle. Link, Ganon, Sonic, Mega-Man, etc. could appear in this one. Grand Theft Auto I don't know how this battle would work, or if GTA characters would appear in it, but I want a GTA-esque battle. Perhaps Hitler, Bonaparte, Stalin, etc. could all appear in this making a heist like in GTA V somehow... Classical horror royale Not sure how this one would play out, but I'd like a classical horror royale played out in some way similar to the above battles. The rappers in this would include Frankenstein and his monster, Count Dracula, the Wolfman, Phantom of the Opera, Frankenstein's bride, Creature from the Black Lagoon, among others. So what do you guys think? What battles like this would you like to see? Let me know in the comments below. :) Category:Blog posts